User blog:Peterlv.195/create the 10th member for the straw hats
Have you noticed that in One Piece's Post-war arc, Luffy says that he was going to recruit 10 members for his crew? I don't know if he was including himself or not but, put that aside, IF he wasn't including himself that means that there's probably going to appear another character that will eventually join the crew. Now, would you like to dream with me on this one? Imagine that you could create the 10th member yourself. What would he be like? If you're planning on answering this one please follow the following guide lines (also, create your own character, don't use already existing ones): What is the characters name? (Can't have the D in the middle) What's is the back story? How do they meet? What does he / she look like (trade mark features such as scares, hair style, clothing, whatever you want to put in)? What kind of pesonality? What is his / her fighting style? What impact will he / she bring up to the story? Why am I doing this post? Because I love One Piece. I'm not trying to make Oda read this so that he'll consider. No, I just like to dream and I like One Piece. So dreaming my character is my way of being a part of the One Piece world, even if it's just for myself. Please dont' hate this post. But to continue on dreaming, im going to share my vision for the 10th character (just for fun) What is the character's name? Rediker Jack ( A tribute to Marcus Rediker, the one who ended the Golden age of pirates) PS: the name doesn't have to mean anything, just pick what you like What's the back story? Jack grew up on a small island in the first half of the grand line (near the red line). He grew up along with a friend (who had the initial D in his name). From the beggining, jack was very proficient in Kenbunshoku Haki (though he didn't know what it was) saying he could hear the people and feel their breaths and heartbeats. He and his friend were close, but since jack seemed more special than his friend (who has the initial D), who in fact was a total loser, a jealousy began to grew between them in both parties. Jack envied his friend because he knew that the D's were important somehow, and his friend envied jack because he seemed much more worthy to have the will of D than he was. After a long turn of events, Jack's friend ends up eating a very dangerous Devil Fruit that resulting in the destruction of the entire island and burning Jack's eyes, turning him blind. Jack drifted ashore somewhere within the grand line (separated from his friend). In that deserted island he found Shanks (though it's not initialy revealed, but i chose shanks just to connect him with Luffy) who thought him the ways of haki (probably after a turn of events). After a few years he went looking for his old friend, who was reeking havoc in the New World. Jack, with the help of haki, managed to find his friend and after a long battle he unwillingly killed his friend. After that grew suspicious of the D's and the Devil Fruits. How do they meet? Jack opened a general store and Inn in the New World for sailors, in an deserted and volcanic island. How does he look like? When he was blinded, he eyes turned white, and sometimes uses a bandanna to cover his eyes. Has a physique similar to Zoro, or Sanji, or Ace. He usually carries a long staff / walking stick What kind of personality? He has a personality similar to trafalgar law. He is calm and level-headed. But unlike trafalgar he usually follows up in the straw hats crazyness, and sometime tends to be a little crazy himself, and sometimes sarcastic towards the crew. What is his fighting style? Since he is blind, he relys a lot on haki. In fact he uses haki to see and sense everything around him, so can still have a pretty good sense of his surrondings, if not even better than the usual human. He also uses haki to imbue his attacks. In overall, he is very proficient in haki, and can be very creative with it and also very strong. He balances his strengh between percision and brute force. In terms of percision, since he is an expert in haki, he can use it to sense the oponents weak spots in their bodies and with sharp velocity and agility, he can do some good damage. As for the brute strength, he can acomplish feats like any other straw hat, like making huge craters in the ground or punch so hard that the wind force itself would make craters. He also uses is staff in combat but only against opponents that are armed with weapons themselves, stating that "it's only fair". What impact will he have in the story? Jack has good knowledge about the underground business that is going on, so he assists the straw hats in that area. Since Jack has a resentment against the D's and the Devil fruit's, he initially feels uneasy with the straw hats, so he asks if he can travel with them, making up a lie that he needs a ride, while actually he's just watching Luffy, fearing that one day he might do something like his old friend (since both possessed the D and a devil fruit capable of mass destruction). As they travel for a while, Jack grows to care for the straw hats and ends up getting caught by the bad guy (probably the world government) in order to the straw hats escape from him. The straw hats try to look for him but eventually receive news that Jack had escaped but caused huge chaos in the process injuring several civilians, and destroying an entire city (that's where he gets is first bounty). The straw hats were confused with the ordeal but continue to look for him anyway, only to find out that he didn't wanted to be found. As the straw hats are on the trail for Jack, they keep receiving news that Jack is reeking havoc (making his bounty go higher and higher and giving him the title of "Blind Man" Jack) so the straw hats changed the goal from saving him to stoping him, thus making him an antagonist. The straw hats finally catch up with Jack. Jack is enraged because the straw hats had follow him and so he fights the entire straw hat crew in small groups until it's just Luffy (Jack clearly got stronger while they were apart). The two end up fighting and luffy manages to win and gets Jack to explain. Jack tells him his story, his fear for the D's, and how a Devil Fruit corrupted his childhood friend who was also a D. Jack tells Luffy that he had received word that the same devil fruit was circuling the underground, so Jack ends up fighting the underground all by himself in order to retrieve the dangerous Fruit. He also tells him that the chaos was the result of those fights but it was mostly done by the underground (Jack just ended up getting the credit for it) just make it worse for Jack. Jack explains to luffy that he left the crew because he didn't wanted to get them involved stating that the enemy is too strong even if Luffy and Jack were to fight them together. Luffy just responds that he shouldn't have abondoned them because nakama don't do that to each other with no reason, and vows to help Jack find the fruit and fight the underground so that Jack's mind can be at ease. And so from that point on Jack becomes a permanent member of the crew. Do you all like my idea for the 10th member? Tell me yours :) WARNING: - I'm not doing this in hopes of getting picked up by Oda. It's just for fun and for the sake of dreaming. - I've only watched One Piece until the Punk Hazard arc. I don't know anything beyond that arc. Hope you like it :) Category:Blog posts